1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus which detects wetting of a keyboard with a liquid, and a liquid detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a personal computer, a keyboard is frequently used in order to input characters, etc. (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-115235). If a liquid such as water is splashed on a keyboard, the keyboard would become non-usable. In some cases, a notebook personal computer is configured such that a keyboard is provided over a main board on which a CPU is mounted. In this configuration, if water, which is splashed on the keyboard, infiltrates into the main board, the computer would become inoperable in worst cases.
Under the circumstances, there is a demand for a technique for detecting whether the keyboard is wetted with a liquid such as water. Jpn. UM. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-129859 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-307968 disclose techniques for detecting a liquid such as water.
These techniques require provision of dedicated patterns, circuits, etc., leading to an increase in cost. It is thus desired to detect a liquid with a simple structure.